In the absence of stars
by Devibob
Summary: Legolas is not all he seems to be.


Very First Thing:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to …J.R.R. Tolkien. Yay. Well all but characters you don't recognise. They belong to me. I think. And as Far as I know, its and original stroyline...I think. If I've stolen or borrowed Ideas from you sorry, let me know and I'll give you credit. 

Title: In the Absence of Stars

Author: Devibob

Summary: Legolas is not all he appears to be. (very bad summary I know, but I couldn't think of anything else)

Rating: Pg-13 for later chapters (just to be safe) 

Archive: None right now. 

Timeline: Takes place before and partially during fotr

Warnings: Violence in later chapters, and angst too. Also It's not beta'd so that deserves a warning. 

First of all we need some A/N's 

Number one: Elves mature slower than men, so I figure that an elf of 150 years would be the same as a human child of 1 year. Which means in the book/movie if legolas was about 3000 years old the he would appear like a twenty-year-old. Does this even make sense. Bah. I don't care. In the beginning Legolas is 3000 (because it takes place during the Fellowship of the Ring). In later parts (flashbacks) he is 450 (3 years old)

Number two: May be considered an AU. …Okay it is an AU. 

Feed back is greatly appreciated. Flame me, tell me what to do better, what I got wrong, plot holes, whatever. You could even tell me what you liked. . I don't care. Just be gentle, I brake easily. 

Done

~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

In the Absence of Stars

By Devibob

A passing glance, and a curios hobbit. The moment that seemed to stretch forever, even to immortal eyes, where a blink of an eye can span lifetimes. The seconds dragging by so slowly till time almost stopped. 

And then the question came. The one question, which would be better if there was no answer. The one question that brought back unwanted memories. 

He heard the whispered question, the curious stares of yet more hobbits, and even a dwarf. The piteous glances from a wizard who knew too much, and a ranger who was no mere ranger. 

But he did not acknowledge any of them. He could not. He would not answer their questioning gazes. He did not wish to bring himself down the path of such memories. Not after the pain that had been caused the last time such things were dwelled upon. 

Without a word the elf turned, and sprang into the trees. Fleeing from his memories and the questions that would bring them back to haunt him. He would not let it happen. So he climbed the trees, so high, he broke through the canopy, where the stars waited. As his heart cried out in prayer to Elbereth, he sat upon the highest branch and wept. 

Pippin looked curiously up into the trees where the elf had disappeared moments before. 

"Well I wonder what that was all about." He said, turning towards the esteemed Grey Pilgrim for answers. Gandalf just turned from him, muttering about Took's with big mouths and lack of brains. 

"He looked rather frightened." Merry commented, also gazing up into the trees. "I wonder where he went." 

"He's gone to gaze at the beauty created by the Lady of the Stars, no doubt." Aragorn sighed, looking down on the small hobbits. "That is where the Prince of Mirkwood usually goes, in such situations."

Pippin gazed pointedly around their chosen campsite, wondering what situation there was. He didn't notice a situation. His fellow Hobbits were cooking supper, nothing unusual there. The Dwarf, Gimli, sat resting against a tree, smoking his pipe, and sharpening his axe. Strider and Gandalf had been talking amongst themselves about thing no Hobbit would care about. There was no situation.

"I don't know about you, but I fail to notice a situation, except for one caused by the fool elf." Gimli grumbled loudly. "No doubt, because of his flightiness, and affinity for stars and trees I'll have stay on watch for longer this night." 

"And what was that mark I saw on his neck, I wanted to ask him before he ran off?" Pippin piped up, glancing up at the trees, then back at Aragorn and Gandalf. 

"That mark, was the cause of Legolas' flight." Gandalf mumbled. 

"Pip what mark, what was it?" Merry whispered, poking Pippin in the ribs. Pippin was silent for a moment, before answering his cousin. 

"While he was combing out the braids from his hair, he leaned forward, and the hair fell away from the back of his neck, and there was a mark. Like a scar, it was, or perhaps like a brand on a work horse." Thoughtfully Pippin began to draw in the dirt. "There were three, shaped like this." He said, tracing the runes into the forest floor. 

"Those are no ordinary marks. That's a Khûzdûl Rune. Its Dwarvish" Gimli growled, as he gazed over the marks etched into the ground. "But these runes are very old. The first I recognize. The others I'm not sure."

"What does it mean?" Frodo asked, speaking for the first time this night. 

"It's the symbol of Kâaran-Duën, it was a mine that caved in well over two thousand years ago. The Lord of that mountain, his name escapes me, used creatures other than Dwarves to get the gems inside. It was rumored to be a very unstable mountain, and he did not wish to lose his loyal followers in a cave in." Gimli was quiet in a moment of silent reflection. "There was said to be only one survivor of that cave-in." 

Pippin looked up at Gimli. "I don't understand."

"There's something new." Merry snickered, earning himself a glare and a light smack from Pippin. Gandalf gave Strider a look, and the Ranger quietly left the clearing. Gimli was quiet for another moment before realization dawned on him.

"The mine, was a slave mine. The Dwarf that ruled over it was an outcast to our people, for he would take children of other races, and force them to slave in the mine. This rune, was the rune used on the slaves." Gimli said quietly. Giving a thoughtful look towards Gandalf. Gandalf just nodded, confirming what Gimli was starting to believe. 

"Legolas was a slave there." Frodo stated quietly. Understanding the conclusions Gimli had come to. 

TBC

Have to stop it there. Sorry that it's so short. . Maybe we'll get come explanations next time. Remember FEEDBACK. I crave it, any kind, just send it. 


End file.
